


Love and Acceptance

by Splashy



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i gotta say this was really cathartic to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: Alyssa has to talk to her mother after prom.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Love and Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the prom discord Secret Santa! hope you enjoy it Steph~

It was the day after prom - the _real_ prom, the one where Alyssa danced with Emma, surrounded by other people just like them - and Alyssa found herself comfortably tucked into Emma with arms around her, holding her close. She had offered to let Alyssa stay over for the night while she decided what exactly she was going to say to her mother.

Alyssa wanted to just stay here, safe within Emma’s embrace, but she knew she had to get home before her mother started worrying. She probably already was. Alyssa had to get home, confront her mother about...well, about everything. She just hoped her mom had started to at least somewhat come to terms with it all, but she knew she’d still have a lot of explaining to do.

She may as well start getting it over with. She shifted a little and heard a small groan from Emma as she started to slip away. The sound caused her heart to melt as she looked down at her girlfriend. They’d been through a lot, and Alyssa knew that no matter what happened with her mother, she’d always have Emma.

She leaned over and kissed her barely awake girlfriend briefly, prompting the blonde to squint up at her. 

“‘Lys?” she asked, her voice slightly slurred with sleep.

“Hey,” Alyssa murmured, smiling down at her. “I should probably get home soon. I have...a lot to say to my mother.”

“Yeah...yeah, okay.” Emma sat up, trying to smooth her hair down from where it had stuck up while she was sleeping. Alyssa barely managed to muffle a laugh and helped her. 

With her hair mostly in place, Emma smiled at Alyssa. She couldn’t resist it and leaned forward, quickly capturing her lips in a kiss that made her head spun. She pulled back not long after, a laugh escaping her at the dazed look on Emma’s face.

“C’mon, I gotta get home.” Alyssa slid off the bed, looking over at Emma who shook her head briefly before glancing over at Alyssa, pouting a little.

“That’s not fair.” Alyssa just winked at her.

\---

As Alyssa stepped out of Emma’s pickup truck in the driveway of her house, she couldn’t help but feel immensely anxious. She’d known she had to do this for a long time, but now that it was actually happening...She did her best to control heart heartrate. She wasn’t sure how successful she was.

“Remember, I’m here for you no matter what happens. I’m sure my grandma would love to house you if needed. Keep me updated. You need me for anything, I’ll be there,” Emma said, hanging partly out of the window of her car. Alyssa smiled.

“I love you.” She wished she could go over and kiss her, but she didn’t know if her mother was watching from the window, and she didn’t exactly want to look over. She just hoped the look she sent Emma helped convey everything she couldn’t say in words.

“I love you too.” Emma smiled back at her, and Alyssa took a deep breath as she turned to the door. She kept Emma in her thoughts, gathering strength from her. 

She opened the door, which had likely been unlocked in preparation for her coming home, and closed it quietly behind her. She walked into the living room, seeing her mother on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. Even as Alyssa stepped in, her gaze didn’t waver. She stood there, shifting slightly, and wondered just how she was going to start this. 

“How long?”

The words startle her. She takes a moment to respond. “I’ve...been with Emma for a year and a half.”

Her mother sucks in a breath. Alyssa stares at her shoes.

“I’m sorry.” The words are a whisper, a breath. Alyssa can barely hear it. But she did. She looks up at her mother. Her mother, who appears to be trying to hold back tears. Through everything her mother has been through, with the divorce and dealing with it all afterward, Alyssa has never seen her mother cry.

“Mom…?”

“I’m sorry that you...that...that you grew up in an environment that caused you to believe you couldn’t be yourself.” Her mother looked up at her, finally, and Alyssa was struck by the look in her eyes. She wanted to forgive her, she did. But there was still something that was holding her back.

“You didn’t exactly make it easy.”

Her mother flinched slightly at that. “I’m sorry. I know that I haven’t been...the best. But I’m going to try. For you. For...for Emma.” She paused a little, as if wrestling within her mind whether or not she wanted to say more. She opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again. “Does she make you happy?”

Alyssa blinked. She hadn’t expected her mother to say that. “Yes,” she said, quietly. “She does. I love her so much.” She watched her mother for a moment. “We broke up, y’know. Between everything that happened with the fake prom, she decided she couldn’t handle everyone not knowing anymore. All she’s ever wanted was to be a normal kid. She just wanted to go to prom like everyone else. And...you took that away from her. When I came out to everyone...I didn’t know how it would go. I didn’t know if she still loved me or if it was too late. I just knew I couldn’t take lying anymore.” 

Her mother sniffled, slightly, and Alyssa went over to sit on the couch next to her. She still kept a bit of space between them, a little cautious to fully trust her just yet. 

“I only ever wanted you to live a good life without...being afraid of anything. I realize now I did the opposite of that.” Alyssa stayed silent, letting her mother speak. “I’m going to do my best to do what I can for you and Emma. I know it will all take some getting used to, but...I want to try. I love you, Alyssa, and I’m going to do all I can to right the wrongs I’ve made.”

Alyssa couldn’t help the tears that sprung to her eyes. Her mother opened her arms to her and she crawled in, hugging her. And her mother hugged her tightly as well, and Alyssa felt as though everything would be okay.


End file.
